The Change
by From The Shadows
Summary: Bella's Change from other peolple's POV.  R
1. Edward

A/N: This just something that i came up. Please tell me what you think! **Edward POV**

* * *

Here I stand 

My heart's in flames

As I watch

You burn today

Your heartbeat slows

Screams of pain

I cannot save you now

Monster that I am

Never to feel your warmth

Never to see you blush

Your soul begins to slip away

Away forever

Forgive me if you can

As you burn in cold flames

* * *

Please, please, please review! Flames or no, i want to know what you think! 


	2. Jacob

A/N: These are from **Jacob's POV**

* * *

_**As a Lover**_

It was all the same to me

At least that's what I thought

Till you took away my heart

Now I hurt

Now I burn

As you choose him over me

I thought it was meant to be

Like Romeo and Juliet

Well I guess not

Now I am just Paris

Not important at all

'Cuase you love him

You love me too

But only as a brother

Well, I love you as a lover

And I wished you love me too

_**U**_

I love U

But U don't love me

Not like I do U

I thought U did

Now I know I was only ever a friend

To hold you up when times were bad

I love U, don't U see

But U love him

* * *

PLEASE review! I had **60 **people read my excuse for a peom, and NOT ONE PERSON REVIEWED!!! Come on people, i need to know what you think! Even if this is the worst fricken' thing you've ever read, I WANT TO KNOW!! really! Now that my rant is over, please let me know if you think i should continue or not 


	3. Alice

This is **Alice's POV.** Alright, its not really sad enough, but i had fun writing it.

* * *

Shop, shop, shop 

Shop till you drop

That's what we'll do

When you're through

With this pain

That'll leave a stain

On your mind

When you are my kind

Bella, listen

Without you I was missin'

A part of me

Can't you see

You are my sister

So wake up soon

Feel better by noon

Then, when you stand tall

We'll go to the mall

* * *

Please review! P.S. I know they couldn't really go to the mall, but its Alice, i had to put it in there 


	4. Bella

These are from** Bella's POV**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Ready_**

Whisper, Whisper

Kiss, Kiss

Yes, I am ready for this

I know there's pain

I know there's flame

It's what I want

It's what I need

Please listen dear

I'll I need is to be near

You forever,

Not never

No Jacob

No dad

It does not make me mad

I know you understand

My love

_**Flame**_

Pain

It's all I can do

To keep from screaming to god

To take it away

But I don't want that

Or maybe I do

It's all I can feel

Tearing me

From the inside out

He's standing in the corner

Watching as I writhe

He's in agony too

I have to stay for him

I can't let go

Just one more day

Then I'll be free

But can I wait?

How much can I stand?

The flames turn cold

I had never thought

That hell was cold

I was wrong

* * *

Review please! Thank you Entice, Simplyme 88, EthansPrincess, and Alice is my alter ego. You are AWESOME!! 


	5. Esme

This is_** Esme's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

She's in pain

There's nothing I can do

I stand by her, helpless

As my girl burns

She wanted this

And it will be alright

But right now

All I can do is stand and watch

As she screams in agony

It tears me apart

To watch her

Writhe in pain

But there's nothing I can do

In my girl's time of need

* * *

I'm not sure this one is as good, but i am just writing for the heck of it (I would say for fun, but fun, and bella in pain don't mesh) 


	6. Sam

What a stupid girl

She had it all

He loved her so

She hurt him so

Why, I'll never know

Her screams reach us here

They tear him apart

As her heartbeat slows

She was his all

What a stupid girl

* * *

Review please 


	7. Carlisle

**Carlisle's POV**

_**

* * *

**_

It's happened at last

It's what's right, I know

But that does not make

The screams,

The pain

Any easier to bare

I seen it before

I know what its like

To watch a true love in pain

But are there any words,

To tell him it'll be alright

And there is nothing you can do

As true love burns tonight

_**Like Father, Like Daughter**_

I am her father

This is true

But when she needs me the most

I cannot be there

She is my daughter

I know she knows

But as she screams in pain

There is no comfort I can offer

I want to help

The paternal instinct kicks in

But what is there to do

My daughter, I wish I could help you

* * *

Review please 


	8. Rosalie

She gave it all away

For the one the she adores

She thought not twice

For her soul or her beating heart

So what does that make her

And what does that make me

I've been horrid in the past

But I wanted her to see

The other side of are kind

So what does that make me

But she took it all in stride

And was still so very kind

So what does that make her

Sister she will be

Sister, do you see

I love you

But I wanted you to know

About the place you asked to go

She listened well

But still

She held her ground

And gave it all away

So what does that make her

And what does that make me

* * *

Review please 


	9. Embry

So this is **_Embry's POV_** or maybe **_Quil's_**. Either one.

_**

* * *

**_

Friend or foe,

I do not know

She stayed here once

When she was hurt

But now look

It was all for not

She ran back to them in a blink

And left one of us

Broken and torn

His screams echo hers

Once a friend

Now a foe

What do I know

* * *

Review please!! I am going ot try and do Emmet and Jasper's soon


	10. Jasper

_**Two Pains**_

You scream in pain

Your bloods so sweet

It drips to the floor

Red flowers bloom there

What it tastes like

I wish I could find out

But I mustn't, I know

I love you sister

But your blood sings to me

You have never felt this pain

Never know this strain

I wish you well sister

But now I must go

_**Heartthrob**_

Thump, thump

My daemons rage

One bite, one taste

That's what they say

No! I cant, I won't

Thump, thump

Thump, thump

She's my sister

I can't, won't

It's wrong

Thump, thump

Thump, thump

Thump, thump

But how sweet it smells

Rushing through her veins

I can't hear the screams

So focused I am on not hurting her more

Thump…Thump

Her heartbeat slows

I am almost through

I must not break now

Silence reins

And the temptation is gone


	11. Emmett

_**Wish**_

Her screams are heard

In and out

As little sister burns

There's nothing I can do

As much as I wish it were untrue

I want to protect her

Hide her away

From the pain

That has my sister writhing

And screaming

And crying too

There's nothing I can do

As much as I wish it were untrue

_**Sister, Brother**_

Oh sister

Look at you

Tears stream down s face

Contorted by pain

Your body flings about

But there is no escape for you

You scream and wail

But there's no one that can help you

But your still beautiful

In your own way

And I'll love you

In a brotherly way

No matter what you scream at me


	12. Charlie

Okay, so here's the long, and very sad **_Charlie's POV. _**Somebody asked for it, and, as corny as it sounds, it just came to me. Oh, and for those who read me other story (All Things Considered) I am having a huge writters block, but i'll try to update soon. And, incase you care, this was 2 pages on word, can you bleive it?**_

* * *

_**

**_Daughter Dearest_**

A scream of pain

Drifted to me on the breeze

It awoke something in me

A thing I did not know was there

It was a fear for the one I loved

My dearest daughter

Who I had not seen for three days

I felt a terrible ach

Like I would not see her again

Like all I had left of her was memory

But that was not right

That was not true

She was in a far away place

With Edward

I do believe

Then a knock on the door

See, that is her, home again

Fine and well, after her time away

But it is not her

It is the doctor

Looking sad and forlorn

Words dance through his lips

But what he said

I do not know

Two words

Spun around my head

Bella was dead

A car accident he said

On her way home

My dearest daughter is gone

I slam the door

In his face

What he says is a lie

I call my dearest daughter's boyfriend

He will know

Where she might be

But He says the same

In a horribly sad voice

She is dead

She is gone

She will never come home again

I hear a couple more words

That cut me to my core

There was no body

It was blown to smithereens

Never again

Will I look upon

My daughter's smiling face

Days pass

In a haze of time

That means nothing

Is nothing

Then the funeral comes

It is not fair

This should be mine

Not hers

I remember the last words she spoke to me

'I love you dad

I always will

But I have to go

I'll see you soon'

But it was not true

She was gone

I would never see her again

Her car crashed, five miles away

From the Cullen's house

And for three days

They looked for her

Could not that believe

She was no more

But she is gone

And always will be

And I wish I had stopped her

Gone after her at least

But I had not

And the deer ran across the road

And she gave her life

To save another

How ironic

That the dearest thing to my heart

Was killed by a deer

But now, an epiphany

She would not have wanted

Me to mope about

And wonder

And wish

She would have wanted me

To live life to its fullest

So my Daughter dearest

I make you this promise

I will live life to its fullest

And do everything

I wish you had done

And every moment

I will think of you

I will try to do this

For you, my dearest

* * *

Review, review, review! I really want to know what you think!!!!!!! Your opion is super imprtant to me! 


	13. Over and done

1st one **_Bella's POV,_** second one is all the**_ cullen's.

* * *

_**

**_Fire and Ice_**

Fire burns

Through my veins

It's all

That I can feel

All I can smell

Is burning flesh

All I see is fire and ice

As I burn in cold flames

_**Through**_

Whisper, whisper

Hush, hush

She is done

She is through

Is she okay

Is it alright

Can we go see

How she fared

And how she bared

With the pain

That raged

What is happening now

Is every thing normal

Is everything fine

Yes

She is through

She is alive

Everything is how

It was meant to be

* * *

review please 


End file.
